Can I Have A Kiss?
by AnomalyDetected
Summary: It's Fluster-Connor-Temple day, he's sure by the way Abby is doing the things she's doing. She's always been the kind to take what she wants and hardly ask any questions.


If there was one thing to know about Connor Temple, it was that he had a sweet tooth and the dietary habits of a teenage boy. If the man could live off junk food and not get scolded by Becker or Abby, he certainly would. It was something Abby herself could never understand. Sure pizza was great, but three days in one week? And ice-cream and cupcakes for dessert? That was pushing it a bit.

She knew his favorite sweets were ones that was just pure chocolate and sugar. Nothing chewy or weird flavored, just chocolate that melted in his mouth. It was his birthday and while she was at the store buying a dumb dinosaur coloring book she thought he'd loved, she also bought a big bag of Hershey kisses.

It would be gone in a week, she guessed.

* * *

><p>On his birthday, she helped start his day with his favorite breakfast. Chocolate chip waffles, whipped cream, and a strawberry on top.<p>

"Very healthy, Con," She rolled her eyes.  
>"I know, right? It's got a strawberry!" He gave her a grin while holding a knife and fork, debating whether to actually cut it or stuff his face into it. The latter was tempting.<br>"Just don't tell Becker, yeah? He'll go on and on about how to be on this team, you've got to be healthy."  
>Connor rolled his eyes, he hated <em>those<em> lectures. He finally decided he should be civilized and cut his meal. "Who does he think he is, anyways? Some expert military captain?" He joked.  
>"If he didn't I'd be a bit worried." Abby laughed, biting into the apple in her hand. She didn't think she had it in her to eat the waffles, though he seemed to enjoy them.<p>

After a minute of silence, he looked up at her. "You know, I don't even think I should be going to work. It's my birthday, I don't want to be chasing dinosaurs!"  
>"You should probably tell the anomalies that then, shouldn't you?"<br>"Oh yeah, sounds like a great idea! When they open, I'll just shout through it and maybe the dinosaurs or future predators will hear me and decide 'hey, let's just do this nice thing for him' so…yeah, sounds brilliant."  
>"I tried," Abby shrugged, standing up and walking towards her bedroom, ruffling his hair on her way. "Happy birthday, after you're done eating by the way, better get ready for work. Can't be late again."<p>

* * *

><p>Connor got a few presents from the team members. A couple hats, fingerless gloves, some cheap Doctor Who and Star Trek merchandise, and a plastic dinosaur set from Danny who said he thought he might like it with a wink. Connor himself replied with a reference to recreating the plastic dinosaur scene in Firefly.<p>

There was a small anomaly alert, but considering no creature had actually come out of it, it was easily fixed. That was honestly present enough.

He was lounging at the ADD when he spotted Abby who had cleverly avoided him throughout the day. Maybe she hadn't gotten him a present. That made him frown a little bit because he thought they're friendship was going smoothly.

"Hey, Abs," He waved her over. "Two questions; do you have a snack? I'm starved! And also…everyone else gave me presents—did you have a little something for me?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I was going to wait until we were back home, I thought it'd be much easier. But yes and yes, give me a second, will you?"  
>"I don't know if I can wait that long,"<br>"You're like a five year old. Which I guess is good, I got you an age appropriate gift."  
>"…What?"<br>"I said a second!" She shushed him before walking off swiftly.

A couple minutes later, she returned with a bag and handed it over. She watched as he anxiously ripped the paper out of it and grabbed at what was inside.

"Is this a dinosaur colouring book?" He raised his eyebrows.  
>"To go with your plastic dinosaur set!"<br>"Did you two coordinate?"  
>"A little bit," She held two fingers inches apart from each other.<br>"I hate you two," he claimed.  
>"It's good for your insomnia and long car rides, Connor,"<br>He mumbled something incoherent before looking up at her and cracking up. She joined along. That was normal between those two, bickering and laughing afterwards.

"By the way Abby, where's my snack?"  
>"Further down in the bag,"<br>He reached down and shifted the paper he hadn't ripped out. "Hershey Kisses! Oh my god, I've been craving these! And a 40 ounce bag, you are actually the best. I change my mind; I don't hate you, only Danny!"  
>"Yeah, well, enjoy. Try not to get a stomach ache, yeah? I swear I need a flat with two loos,"<p>

* * *

><p>It was a week later when the pair of them were sitting on the couch. Connor was staring intently at his laptop, earbuds in, and Abby was flicking through some magazine.<p>

"Connor," She called. "Connor!"  
>He fumbled and practically ripped his earbuds out. "Huh?"<br>"What are you doing?"  
>"Oh—just watching Star Trek,"<br>"Better than what I thought," She punched him lightly in the shoulder.  
>"Abby Maitland, why would I watch <em>that<em> in the living room?"  
>"I don't know. You don't really have good social skills," She teased.<br>"Haha—can I go back to watching?"  
>"Can I have a kiss first?"<p>

Apparently it was Fluster-Connor-Temple day. What the hell was she doing? This wasn't Abby behavior! She would never ask for a kiss! Connor had known her for three years and if she wanted something, she took it! Like his birthday cake last year and his university hoodie.

"…What?"  
>"A kiss. Can I get a kiss?"<br>"I mean—uh—I guess you could have one…um—"  
>"Don't tell me you ate all them!" She groaned.<br>"Ate them?"  
>"The <em>Hershey<em> kisses, you dimwit." And she laughed as the realization struck him.  
>"You're an evil woman," He sighed before tossing the bag her way.<p>

He made a mental note to get her back for this embarrassment.


End file.
